Du bist die Hermine Granger ,für meinen Harry Potter
by JenLovesShenny
Summary: Sheldon platzt der kragen als Penny sich mal wieder auf seinen Platz setzt ,er sagt dinge die seine Freundschaft mit Penny gefährden. schafft Sheldon es die Freundschaft zu retten?


Er stand völlig außer Atem da ,sein essen immer noch in der Hand ,alle starrten ihn an , geschockt über seine Worte. Sheldon war wütend und er wusste nicht wirklich wieso ,er hatte Penny angeschrien weil sie zum wiederholten male auf seinen Platz saß. Eigentlich war das nichts neues ,nur dieses mal hatte er vorher schon schlechte Laune und jetzt kam alles zusammen. Er war geschockt über sich selbst ,er hatte Sachen gesagt die nicht nett waren ,hatte Penny als dumme Gans bezeichnet die nichts in ihrem Leben geregelt bekam und ihr bisschen Verstand den sie hatte ,irgendwann noch einmal mit Alkohol wegspülen würde,er hatte ihr gesagt das es wenn es nach ihm ginge sie nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Erst jetzt als er in ihr Gesicht sah wusste er das er einen Fehler gemacht hatte ,er war geschockt als Penny anfing zu weinen und ihn einfach nur anstarrte. Er hasste es wenn Penny traurig war ,und erst recht hasste er es wenn sie weinte ,er konnte mit so vielen Emotionen nichts anfangen.

„Weißt du was Sheldon du hast recht ,du brauchst mich nicht mehr jetzt wo du Amy hast. Früher bist du mit allen zu mir gekommen ,ich hab dir Soft Kitty vorgesungen und ich hab dich überall hingefahren. Soll ich dir was sagen Sheldon? Ich hätte alles für dich getan weil du mir wichtig bist ,doch jetzt erkenne ich wie du wirklich über mich denkst ,es tut weh das ich dir nie so wichtig war ,wie du mir aber du hast recht mit dem was du sagst. Ich werde dir nicht mehr zur last fallen Dr. Cooper."

Und mit diesen Worten war sie aus der Wohnung gelaufen und seither nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Mit Pennys verschwinden ging es mit Sheldon bergab ,es ging ihn schlecht ,er war traurig und vermisste sie. Selbst nach dem zweiten Monat hielt seine Traurigkeit an. Leonard und die anderen sahen Penny noch regelmäßig ,doch egal wie Sheldon es darauf anlegte Penny zusehen ,sie ging ihn aus dem Weg. Er versuchte alles um ihr mitzuteilen wie leid es ihm tat ,doch sie blockte alle seine Versuche ,Briefe wurden ungeöffnet wieder in seinen Briefkasten gesteckt ,Sms wurden nicht beantwortet und auf sein Klopfen reagierte sie garnicht erst. Selbst wenn er in der Cheesecake Factory auftauchte war sie nie da ,er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter ,also tat er nichts außer sich elend zu fühlen ,und auf seinen Platz zu sitzen.

„Sheldon so geht das doch nicht weiter ,du schläfst nicht mehr richtig und essen tust du auch so gut wie nichts mehr. Vielleicht solltest du versuchen wieder zu deinem alten selbst zurückzufinden."

Leonard sah seinen besten Freund an ,und war wieder einmal überrascht wie Menschlich er wirken konnte. Er wusste das Sheldon litt und er wusste auch das es Penny nicht anders ging ,sie hatte sich drastisch verändert ,sie zahlte alle ihre Rechnungen selber und sie trank kein bisschen Alkohol mehr . Sie lächelte nicht mehr sondern wirkte traurig ,diese Penny hatte nichts mehr mit der glücklichen Frau gemeinsam die er kennen gelernt hatte. Leonard wusste das Penny's und Sheldon's Beziehung eigenartig war ,sie zankten sich und doch waren sie immer für den anderen da und gaben sich halt ,und auch wenn es unheimlich war ,so wusste doch jeder das die beiden eine Chemie hatten die von niemand übertroffen werden konnte.

„Leonard meinem alten Selbst habe ich dieses Schlamassel doch erst zu verdanken. Gott selbst meine Mutter hat mich getadelt ,sie ist enttäuscht von mir weil ich einer Frau weh getan habe die laut meiner Mutter alles für mich tun wü du Leonard? Ich habe einen Menschen weh getan den ich lieb habe ,und jetzt bin ich dazu verdammt in der Hölle zu schmoren zusammen mit allen anderen schlechten Menschen."

Leonard Hofstadter war das erste mal in seinen Leben wirklich sprachlos ,er stand dort und sah seinen besten Freund herzzerreißend weinen. Er weinte nicht weil er den neusten Star Trek Film verpasst hatte oder er einen riss in seinen neusten Comic gemacht hatte. Nein Sheldon Lee Cooper weinte weil er einen Menschen den er mochte weh getan hatte und nicht wusste wie er es wieder gut machen konnte.

„Sheldon wieso versuchst du nicht Penny zu zeigen wie gern du sie hast ? Sag ihr das du sie brauchst ,sag ihr das du sie lieb hast und sie vermisst. Ich weiß das es Penny auch nicht so toll geht ,ich weiß das sie dich vermisst Sheldon ,aber du hast ihr weh getan also musst du es wieder gut machen."

Leonard setzte sich neben Sheldon ,er wollte ihn auf die Schulter klopfen ,doch dann wusste er wieder wer hier neben ihn saß ,Sheldon ließ sich nicht anfassen ,zumindest nicht von ihm. Sheldon schniefte immer noch etwas ,doch er sah nicht mehr ganz so traurig aus wie vorhin ,eher lag eine gewisse Hoffnung in seinen Augen.

„Leonard ich bin doch kein Hippie ,ich werde Penny einfach auf meiner Art sagen das sie zurückkommen soll. Ich werde vielleicht einen Dia Vortrag halten ,und die Vorteile auflisten wieso sie nicht mehr böse sein soll."

Sheldon wollte gerade aufstehen als Leonard ihn wieder zurück auf das Sofa drückte. Leonard konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen wie Sheldon's Plan zum Schluss aussehen würde ,nämlich mit einem Sheldon der die Nase gebrochen hatte und einer Penny die sofort aus dem Gebäude ausziehen würde und alle Nerds dieser Welt verfluchen würde.

„Sheldon hör mir zu ,du musst einmal in deinem Leben wie ein Mensch handeln denn sonst wirst du Penny verlieren. Handel einmal nicht wie ein Roboter sondern wie ein Mensch und sag Penny wie du über sie denkst und zwar auf den netten Weg. Du musst ihr klar machen das du sie gern hast und sie nicht verlieren willst ,Sheldon diese Worte müssen vom Herzen kommen verstehst du ? Denn wenn nicht ,sind diese Worte nichts wert."

Leonard erklärte Sheldon noch eine Stunde lang das er auf sein Herz hören sollte ,er ging mit Sheldon im Schlepptau hinüber zu Penny's Tür ,denn er wusste das Penny ihm die Tür öffnen würde ,und als sie genau das tat schubste er Sheldon in Penny's Wohnung und erklärte der erstaunten Penny das sie mit Sheldon reden musste und das sie Sheldon einfach anhören musste ,weil er genauso litt wie sie selbst. Und damit ging Leonard dann wieder in seine Wohnung ,während Sheldon auf Penny's Sofa saß und darauf wartete das sie sich setzte.

„Also Sheldon wieso bist du hier? Willst du mir als nächstes sagen das ich eine Schlampe bin und du möchtest das ich ausziehe ,weil ich es nicht verdiene neben dem wunderbaren ,einzigartigen Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper zu wohnen?"

Penny's Augen glühten ,sie wollte das Sheldon irgendwas sagte damit sie ihn schlagen konnte und hinterher weinend in ihren Bett zusammen brechen konnte. Doch jetzt war etwas anders ,Sheldon sah sie nicht mit dieser herablassenden Arroganz an ,seine Augen waren traurig ,und sie war sich ganz sicher das er an Gewicht verloren hatte. Mit einem Seufzer setzte sie sich neben Sheldon und erschrak als er ihre Hand in seine nahm ,diese Geste war so untypisch für ihn das sie ihn gleich fragen wollte was los mit ihm war ,doch er kam ihr wie so oft zuvor.

„Penny ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll ,du bist anders als die Leute die ich je getroffen habe. Du bist nett und fröhlich und oft weiß ich nie wirklich wie ich mit dir umgehen soll ,doch ich habe dich in mein Leben gelassen ,nicht als bekannte oder Nachbarin sondern als Freundin. Ich weiß das ich oft nicht nett zu dir bin ,ich weiß aber auch das du mir deswegen nie böse bist und mir einfach die Stirn bietest. Ich muss gestehen das ich es letztens übertrieben habe ,und du sollst wissen das es mir leid tut ,mir tut es leid dich beleidigt zu haben und auch das ich diese Sachen gesagt habe. Leonard sagte mir ich solle auf mein Herz hören wenn ich mit dir rede ,also tu ich das jetzt . Du bringst mich zur Weißglut ,du bist ein Wirbelwind und bringst alles durcheinander ,aber oft brauche ich das ,ich brauche dich weil du mir die Meinung sagst ,ich brauche dich um mir Soft Kitty vorzusingen ,einfach deswegen weil ich mir nie jemand anderes außer dir ,meiner Mama oder meine Meemaw vorstellen kann der das für mich tun würde. Du bist ein teil von mir Penny ,du gehörst zu mir und meiner Welt und du musst wissen das ich dich lieb habe ,du bist die beste Freundin die ein so hochintelligenter Mann wie ich einer bin ,je haben kann. Ich hoffe du wirst mir verzeihen , denn so wie wir Menschen die Luft brauchen ,so brauche ich meine beste Freundin."

Sheldon sah erschrocken aus als er die weinende und doch lächelnde Penny vor sich sah ,er fragte sich was er nun schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte ,doch das war vergessen als Penny sich in seine Arme warf und ihn an sich drückte. Erst versteifte er sich sofort ,doch dann lächelte er und entspannte sich ,sie war Penny ,sie würde immer auf seinen Platz sitzen ,sie würde ihn immer zur Weißglut treiben und ihn ärgern.

„Penny du kannst mich jetzt wieder loslassen ,wir sind doch nicht auf einem Hippiefestival.''

Penny lachte und drückte ihn nur noch mehr an sich ,sie war glücklich und das konnte auch ihr Whack-a-Doodle nicht ändern. Sheldon gehörte zu ihren Freunden ,er war nervig und arrogant und trotzdem war er irgendwie ihr bester Freund ,sie würde jeden der ihm weh tun würde in Stücke zerreißen ,sie würde alles für ihn tun egal wie gemein er zu ihr war.

„Moon Pie? Wenn ich dich fragen würde ob du mich mehr umarmst ,würdest du es tun?"

Penny hob ihren Kopf und war erstaunt das Sheldon auf sie hinab blickte und dabei sanft lächelte ,Sheldon lächelte mittlerweile öfter ,doch sie war immer noch froh wenn dieses Lächeln ihr galt ,ihr allein.

„Ja das würde ich Penny ,ich gebe es äußerst ungern zu aber ich mag deine Umarmungen."

Sheldon lächelte immer noch ,er wusste das er Penny nie aufgeben würde ,er wusste das sie immer für ihn da sein würde und umgekehrt genauso. Penny gehörte zu ihm wie Hermine Granger zu Harry Potter gehörte ,oder wie die Relativitätstheorie zu Albert Einstein . Penny war immer an seiner Seite und genauso war es für Sheldon richtig.


End file.
